In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to provide multi-packs with features such as, but not limited to, handles and/or dispensers or access means. These features often require a portion of the carton to be torn or separated from another portion of the carton; this may require tearing or separating two or more overlapping layers of the material from which the carton is made. The present invention provides a tear mechanism which facilitates tearing of such overlapping layers.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.